ZT, New Tournament
by Shadow Lugia of Orre
Summary: A new tournament has begun on the Caliosteo Islands, this one even bigger than the first. With new faces from all over, Zilla and friends must help their new opponents adapt to the art of fossil fighting. Who will emerge victorious? Read to find out. X-over with Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, FMAB, and Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

**S.L of Orre: Hello ladies, gents and dinosaurs. Welcome to another new fanfiction that I'm starting. Now, I'm not sure how successful it will be, nor whether or not I will finish it. It's just something I came up with. However, I do hope you guys will enjoy it. Also, my story Arcanine the Chimera is being discontinued, but will be getting a reboot. Sorry to my fans who enjoy that story, but I'm sure you will like the reboot better. Anyways, I do not own Fossil Fighters or any other franchise I use, I only own Zilla, my OC.**

…..

_**Off the coast of Ribular island…..**_

"Man, I can't wait to get to the islands", a blond haired boy said cheerfully, "I wonder what kind of technology they have there? Maybe they even have alchemy"?!  
>"Didn't you read the pamphlet brother", another blond questioned, "They don't have alchemy. But from what I've read, they have some insane technology there".<p>

"No alchemy huh", the first blond sighed, before his cheerfulness returned, "Not that that matters. Although-", he glared back at a dark haired man behind them, "Did the bastard colonel have to come with us"?

"I tagged along to keep you two out of trouble", the dark haired man replied.

The trio looked up when they heard helicopters flying overhead, heading towards the same destination.

…..

"Wow Cloud, look out the windows! There are giant bird things", a black haired girl shouted cheerfully. The blond next to her looked apathetic.

"Calm down Yuffie", a girl with longer hair said.

"I can't wait to get there", Yuffie shouted, I'm gonna win the whole tournament, no problem"!

"I doubt it will be that easy", said a man with long black hair and red eyes.

…

"How did I let you guys suck me into this", A girl with long pink hair sighed irately, "What's so special about this tournament anyways"?

"Well, apparently we won't be doing the fighting, some strange creatures will be. We'll be the ones controlling them", a woman with red hair explained.

"So they're like Eidolons then", a young boy questioned.

"Probably", said another male, this one taller and having blond hair.

…

"Wow, I've never seen airships like this before", a sandy blond haired boy exclaimed, his eyes wide with amazement, "It's much more mobile than the ones back home".

"Well, these people do have more advanced technology", said an older man with a scar on his face.

"I'm still unsure of how we will do in this tournament", a blond haired girl said, "What if these creatures we receive attack us"?

"Stop worrying Ashe", a brown haired male said, "You can control Eidolons, so I doubt these beasts, whatever they are, will be any different".

….

"So, how many people do you think are entering", a boy with spiky brown hair questioned.

"Probably a lot", a boy with silver hair replied, "And judging from some of their expressions earlier, they probably don't know anything about the tournament either".

"Well, at least everyone is on even ground, I guess", a girl with red hair said.

…..

"So we can't use our Pokemon in this tournament", a boy with black hair and a red and white cap questioned, "Talk about a bummer". The electric mouse on his shoulder sighed as well.

"We'll be using some other type of creature", a girl with long purple hair said, "So it'll be similar to the tournaments we are used to".

"And think of it this way Ash", a man with green hair said, "It's like you're tasting a completely new dish for the very first time".

"Yeah, I guess you're right", the boy said.

….

"So Todd, how much longer till the competitors arrive", Pauleen questioned.

"Shouldn't be much longer", Todd replied, "I'm just wondering where Zilla is. I haven't seen her since this morning".

"Perhaps she is out training again", Rupert stated, "You know how she is, she hates being out of action for too long".

"True", Todd replied.

…

_"Big jaw comes to steal crying children"_

A Spinax roars as it charges at an enemy Raja.

_"A rugged body, jagged fangs"_

The Spinax grabs the Raja by the neck and slams it down.

_"Big jaw comes to steal crying children"_

The Raja lets out a cry of pain as the Spinax pulls it back up.

_"Where are the crying children? Jaws come for them"_

The Spinax tosses the Raja, causing it to slam into a tree. The Raja lets out a weak groan before dissolving back into its medal.

...

**S.L of Orre: Hey guys, here's the first chapter. Sorry if it is hard to follow and understand. It is only the intro, but I didn't spoil the characters (all of them anyways) yet. But you guys are smart, so you probably know who they all are. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. See Ya Next Time!**


	2. New Arrivals, Becoming Fossil Fighters

**S.L of Orre: hello ladies, gents and dinosaurs. Welcome back to ZT, New Tournament. Sorry the first chapter was a bit confusing. Hopefully that didn't dissuade any of you lovely folks. Also, I recently joined the FF Fanfiction forums, and may be doing some collabs with the other members in the future. Anyways, I don't own Fossil Fighters or any other franchise used, I only own Zilla and any other OCs I add.**

…

"Hey look, I think that's them", Todd shouted, pointing to the boats and helicopters that were just now arriving.

"That's good, but Zilla still hasn't gotten back", Rupert said.

"Maybe she's looking for fossils for the new fighters", Pauleen said, "After all, the fighter station said they had run out a few days ago".

"Well, we can still show the new guys around", Todd said, watching as the helicopters landed.

Once the helicopters landed and the boats pulled up, the first group immediately got off.

"Man, finally we're off that cruddy boat", a blond with braided hair said, stretching.

"Look at this place", another with shorter blond hair said, "It's even more advanced than Amestris".

"I must say, it is impressive", an older man with short black hair said.

"Well, we're glad you like it", Todd said, approaching the newcomers, "The staff here make sure everything is up to date".

"Wow, sounds like the staff here are always busy", the short haired blond said, "By the way, I'm Alphonse Elric-", he then gestured to the long haired blond, "This is my brother Edward. The older man with us is Fuhrer Roy Mustang".

"A Fuhrer huh", Rupert said as he walked over, "I assume it is difficult running an entire country".

"It can be at times", Roy replied.

"I'm Todd", Todd greeted, "This is Rupert, and the girl with the pig tails is Pauleen".

"It's very nice to meet you all", Alphonse greeted back.

The first of the helicopters had just landed, and 4 more new arrivals jumped out. One of them, a girl with short black hair, bounded over to the town square and spun around, amazed by the high tech buildings and equipment.

"THIS PLACE IS AWESOME", she shouted.

"Calm down Yuffie", a girl with longer hair said, "You're getting us a bunch of weird looks".

"I can't help it", Yuffie replied, "This place is amazing"!

"We didn't come here to sight see", a boy with spiky blond hair said, "We came here for the tournament".

Another man, one with long black hair and red eyes, stepped off the helicopter, though he said nothing.

"HEY, OVER HERE NEW GUYS", Todd shouted to the new group.

Led by the blond, they walked over.

"Welcome to the Caliosteo Islands. My name is Todd", Todd greeted, "These two are Rupert and Pauleen. We'll be showing you around".

"Nice to meet you guys. My name is Yuffie, the world's greatest ninja", Yuffie greeted, "This lovely young woman is Tifa, the spikey head is Cloud, and mister strong and silent over there is Vincent".

"Nice place you got here", Tifa said.

"The staff works very hard to keep it up to date", Pauleen said.

The next helicopter landed, and another group of 4 exited it.

"Wow, this place is cool", the youngest one said.

"It's ok", a girl with pink hair said coldly.

"Oh cheer up Lightning", a taller male said, "At least try to enjoy being here".

"Yeah", the woman with red hair added.

"Over here you guys", Pauleen said, waving to the new arrivals.

The group walked over, Lightning glaring coldly at Cloud.

"Welcome to the Caliosteo Islands", Pauleen greeted, "I'm Pauleen, and the two boy with me are Todd and Rupert. We'll be showing you guys around the islands".

"I'm Hope", the young boy greeted, "And these are Lightning, Snow and Fang".

"So, when does the tournament start", Lightning questioned.

"Well, we have to wait or everyone to arrive, then we'll get you guys set up", Rupert explained.

The next group to arrive really stood out, with some of them wearing armor.

"Interesting", a male with brown hair said, "Very different from Dalmasca".

"I've never seen technology this advanced", an older male said, in awe of the island's tech.

"Yeah, and did you see those huge flying bird things on the way here", a younger boy exclaimed, "Those things were so cool"!

"Judging by the large group of arrivals over there, I assume our guides are there too", the only female with them said.

The group walked over to the other arrivals, and was welcomed with opened arms.

"I'm Todd", Todd greeted, "My friends here are Rupert and Pauleen".

"I'm Vaan", the youngest male greeted, "And these are Balthier, Basch and Ashe".

The next helicopter only had 3 arrivals, these being more normal looking.

"Wow, been a while since I've seen a place this lush", the brown haired boy said, gazing at the high tech, yet still very natural looking, island.

"So, this is where the tournament is being held", the silver haired boy said, "I wonder who we'll be up against".

"Well, why don't we find out", the red haired girl suggested, "I believe those folks will know".

They walked over to the other arrivals, and a huge grin appeared on the brown haired boy's face when he saw who was among them.

"CLOUD, YUFFIE, TIFA", he shouted to them.

"We'll I'll be", Yuffie said, "Long time no see Sora"!

"You know them Yuffie", Pauleen questioned.

"Yeah, those guys used to go on all sorts of crazy adventures", Tifa explained.

"Sounds like what we used to do", Todd said, "I think you guys and Zilla would get along well".

"Whose Zilla", Yuffie questioned.

"You'll find out later", Todd said, "Anyways, who are the other 2"?

"Oh, the silver haired one is Riku, and the girl that came with them is Kairi", Yuffie explained.

The last of the helicopters arrived, bringing in another group of 3. One member of this group, a boy with black hair, brought a strange, mouse-like creature with him.

"Alright, we're here at last", the boy said, happily stretching and inhaling the fresh air. His little mouse creature did the same.

"Look at this place, it so cool", the purple haired girl exclaimed.

"Like an excellent dish, everything is in perfect harmony", the green haired man said.

"Look, those must be the rest of the challengers over there", the purple haired girl said, pointing to the other arrivals.

They walked over, and were greeted warmly.

"Glad you guys could make it", Rupert said, "I am Rupert, and my friends here are Pauleen and Todd".

"I'm Ash", the black haired boy greeted, "And this is my partner Pikachu, and my friend Iris and Cilan".

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you", Rupert said, "And it looks like you all are the last of the arrivals, which means everyone is here".

He then led them over to the large building in the center of the town.

"Welcome to the Caliosteo Islands", Rupert said, "A place where dreams are realized, and where battles of epic proportions are fought. I am Rupert, and my friends are Pauleen and Todd. We will be guiding you all through the necessary steps to become honorary Fossil Fighters. We will also be entering the tournament alongside you all. The winner of the tournament will not only receive a trophy and prize money, but also a chance to battle the reigning Fossil Fighting champion, Zilla Torvophoneus".

"Zilla was going to be here to greet you guys as well, but she had to get fossils for you guys to get started", Pauleen explained.

"Fossils, why do we need fossils", Yuffie questioned.

"You'll find out", Rupert said.

Just then a loud squawk rang out. The group looked up to see a strange bird flying over to them. The bird had gold and silver feathers, and a beak full of razor sharp teeth, perfect for eating fruit and insects. The bird landed on Todd's shoulder and pecked at him playfully.

"Good to see you Breeze", Todd said to the bird, stroking under its chin. The bird chirped happily and nudged his hand.

"What is that thing", Sora questioned.

"This is why you will need fossils", Todd explained, "You all are looking at a Vivosaur. A creature revived from fossils that obtained elemental powers".

"Amazing", Tifa said.

"Revived from fossils? You mean it was brought back from the dead", Basch gasped.

"Is that even possible", Hope questioned.

"The proof is right in front of you", Pauleen said, "Not only is Breeze here a Vivosaur, she belongs to Zilla, so she's really strong".

A loud roar then pierced the air as a medium sized theropod with three head crests emerged from one of the trails leading to the digsites. It was dark blue with silverfish-gold markings.

"Oh, hey Gust", Todd greeted, petting the theropod, "Gust here also belongs to Zilla, and he and Breeze are best friends".

Gust bellowed at the newcomers, who were awestruck by the giant reptile.

"Is it dangerous", Kairi questioned.

"No, Gust here is very docile", Todd explained, "You can pet him if you want".

Ash, Iris, Sora, Kairi, Yuffie, Vaan, Basch, and Hope were the only ones who did. Vaan, Ash, Pikachu and Basch got sneezed on though. Iris and the other laughed at them.

"Well now, this is a surprise", a new voice spoke out, "Usually uneducated newcomers are afraid of Vivosaurs. Talk about a breath of fresh air".

…

(Zilla's Pov, 1st person)…

The group of new arrivals turned as I walked over. I placed a hand on Gust's snout and stroked it gently. Breeze fluttered over and landed on my shoulder.

"Zilla, welcome back", Rupert greeted me, "I assume your fossil hunt went well"?

"Yes, it went very well", I replied, stroking Breeze's chin, "And I can see you got our new arrivals acquainted with Vivosaurs. Excellent work".

"So, what kinds of Fossils did you find", Todd asked.

"You'll have to wait and see", I said, "But for now-", I turned to face the arrivals, "I am the champion Zilla Torvophoneus. I am pleased to meet you all. If you all will follow me, we will get you guys your new partners".

….

**S.L of Orre: Hello everyone, hoped you enjoyed chapter 2. All of the vivosaurs Zilla has are either from my main gameplays, or from my speed runs. Breeze and Gust are from one of my no super evolvers speed runs. I always had them on my team together, so when I removed one of them, I removed the other. They worked really well together, and I even renamed my new Cerato and Aopteryx Breeze and Gust. Of course, they probably won't be used much, considering I already have a main battle team. Want to find out, stay tuned for future chapters. See ya next time!**


	3. Meeting the Partners

**S.L of Orre: Hello ladies, gents and dinosaurs. Welcome back to ZT, New Tournament. I'm surprised I'm this motivated, maybe it's because I want to really show my character Zilla. You guys have already seen Shadow quite a bit, but Zilla is still a mystery. But no longer, I want you guys to see this character I've made. Also, the reason I did not include FF9 and 6 is because, for the most part, I loathe the characters from those games. Don't get me wrong, the story lines are great, but I hate most of the characters. FF6 mostly because the characters are too angsty or are just plain boring. FF9 because most of the characters are fucking annoying. Read my hated video games characters lists, I hate most of the characters from FF9. The only exceptions to this are Freya, Kuja, and Beatrix. I hate every other character, especially Eiko and Garnet. My God, those two annoy me. Eiko is an annoying brat who is absolutely useless, and Garnet is so stereotypical you could make a drinking game for her characters traits. Anyways, rage over, hope you enjoy this chapter, I own nothing but Zilla and any other OCs I add.**

…**..**

After recalling my two vivosaurs, I showed the new arrivals the Fighters station.

"This is a VMM, or Vivosaur Management Machine", I explained, showing them one of the VMMs, "You can use it to store your extra vivosaurs, since you can only carry around 5 at a time". I place Gust and Breeze's medals inside, and took out Splashclaw's and Ironside's medals.

"The door on your far left is the entrance to the common room", I explained, "Then there is another door that leads to the stadium. Every fighter station on these islands has one. The door on the far right is the cleaning room, where you can clean, revive, and integrate your fossils, as well as upgrade vivosaurs if you find a wonderous or miraculous fossil rock".

I lead them inside the cleaning room.

"This robot here is KL-33N", I explained, gesturing to the white robot, "He'll help you clean your fossils and give you advice when cleaning. After a while, he'll even be able to clean certain fossil for you".

"I am KL-33N", KL-33N whirred, "I am here to assist all fighters. I am pleased to make your acquaintance, beep".

"And over here-", I gestured to the large machine behind the cleaning station, "Is the revival chamber. Using state of the art technology, it is able to extract DNA from fossils, resurrecting the animals as Vivosaurs. Technically they aren't normal dinosaurs because they inherit elemental powers from wherever they were dug up. And not all of them were dinosaurs to begin with. However, you need a head fossil to revive your vivosaur. The other fossil types; arms, legs and bodies; can be integrated into your vivosaur to make it stronger. Of course, since you guys are just starting out, your sonars will only detect heads and bodies. If you want to get arms and legs, you can either buy then at the Fossil Guilds, or but upgrades for your sonars so that they can detect them".

"That's a lot to wrap your head around", Balthier commented.

"Just wait till you see the battles, those are even more complex", I replied, "But you'll get the hang of it at some point".

I then turned back to the others.

"So, who wants to go first", I asked.

"I'll do it", Ash volunteered.

"Very well Ash", I said, "Let's get started".

I placed one of the fossils on the table, and handed Ash a hammer and drill.

"These are your tools to help you clean the fossil", I explained, "The hammer can clean a wider area faster, but is very strong and may damage the fossil if you aren't careful. The drill is slower, but can get you through precision cleaning easily. Hit this button-", I pressed the X-ray button, giving everyone a look at the skull inside the rock, "To reveal the contents of the fossil rock. It makes knowing where to clean easier. Also, you will be on a time limit, since other fighters need to use the cleaning station as well".

"Alright, sounds easy", Ash replied, "Pikachu, want to help me out"?

Pikachu nodded.

"I see no problem with that", I said.

"Alright, then let's get cleaning", Ash said.

…..

When his time was up, Ash was left with a fossil that was 80% cleaned.

"Not bad for your first time", I said, "Later on, if you find another head fossil for your vivosaur, you can clean it to get more points, then have it integrated".

I then placed his fossil in the revival chamber and hit a few buttons. The machine whirred and electricity sparked from within. A bunch of symbols and stats appeared on the screens of the machine.

_"Analyzing fossil", _a mechanical voice said, _"Fossil confirmed. Igua skull. 80% DNA. Revival commence"._

More sparks were seen from within, all leading to something in the center. After a few seconds, a loud bellow was heard from within.

_"Revival complete, Igua has been restored", _the machine whirred.

The doors opened, releasing a thin smoke. Heavy footsteps were heard as a giant ornithopod stepped out. It had a light jade topside, and a yellow underbelly. On its hands and feet were thick scales that were pale in color. A pair of savage looking thumb spikes made its forelimbs really stand out.

"Wow", Ash said in awe. Pikachu was in awe as well.

"Vivosaurs are given shorter names to make them easier to classify and remember", I explained, "For Igua, its full name is Iguanadon. Say hello to your first vivosaur Ash".

"Hi there Igua, I'm Ash", Ash greeted, "I can tell you and I are going to be great friends".

_"Friends",_ Igua spoke telepathically to Ash.

"Awesome, I heard it speak", Ash exclaimed.

"That means Igua trusts you", I said, "Fighters who have strong bonds with their vivosaurs are able to communicate telepathically".

_"Ash, friend", _Igua said. The ornithopod then happily nuzzles Ash and Pikachu.

"It seems he really likes you", I said, "You can name him if you want to".

"Nah, I like Igua", Ash replied.

The Iguanodon then dissolved into its dino medal, which Ash promptly pocketed.

"Ooo, me next, me next', Yuffie shouted, bouncing up and down.

"Alright, come on up", I replied.

She did so as I placed a smaller, red colored fossil rock on the table.

"The timer is set, you may begin", I said.

….

When Yuffie was finished, the fossil was at 75%.

"It's okay Yuffie, not everyone is going to get a perfect 100% on their first try", I said, "Just make sure you get at least 50, otherwise we can't use the fossil".

I placed the skull in the machine, and the revival process started.

"_Analyzing fossil. Fossil confirmed. Nychus skull, 75% DNA. Commencing revival process"._

The machine whirred and sparked for a few seconds before stopping.

"_Revival complete. Nychus has been restored"._

The doors opened, and a pink striped, white vivosaur with needle sharp serrated teeth and sickle shaped claws on its feet leapt out. It clucked a few times, but when it saw everyone, it hissed viciously. Everyone but Yuffie back away somewhat, while Ash and I readied our medals. When the Nychus saw that Yuffie hadn't backed away, it slunk closer to her.

_"You, are not afraid of me",_ it spoke.

_"No, I'm not",_ Yuffie thought back, _"I am the great ninja Yuffie, I will not be intimidated by you"._

_ "Interesting", _Nychus hissed.

The Nychus then lunged, but it didn't attack Yuffie. Instead, just before it got to her, it reverted back to its medal; which landed right in Yuffie's hands.

"Well, it looks like Nychus has accepted you Yuffie. Congratulations", I said.

"AWESOME, I GOT MY VERY OWN VIVOSAUR", she shouted happily.

"Oh and before I forget. Ash, Igua is an Air elemental, and Yuffie, your Nychus is a fire elemental", I explained.

"I'll name him Ryu", Yuffie said.

"Alright, next up", I said.

Vaan decided to go next. I placed the rock on the table and he immediately got to cleaning it. He got an 83%, not bad. I placed the rock in the machine and hit the start button.

_"Analyzing fossil. Fossil confirmed. Cerato skull, 83% DNA. Commencing revival"._

The machine whirred and sparked before stopping a few seconds later. (I'm sorry if this is boring)

_"Revival complete. Cerato has been revived"._

The doors opened, and a vivosaur almost identical to Gust stepped out. The only difference was that this one was slightly larger, had smaller crests, and was teal with orange, green and white markings.

"This one's a female", I explained, "You can tell because she has smaller crests".

"Hi there", Vaan said, "I'm Vaan, do you have a name"?

_"No, I don't",_ the Cerato responded, _"So Vaan, are you friend, or foe"?_

_ "I'm your friend", _Vaan replied.

The Cerato nodded and dissolved into her medal, which Vaan caught with ease.

Balthier decided to go next. He was able to get a 95% on his fossil, which surprised me.

_"Analyzing fossil. Fossil confirmed. Coatlus skull, 95%. Commencing revival"._

"A Coatlus", I commented, "I suggest you stand back a bit".

_"Revival complete. Coatlus has been restored"._

The look on Balthier's face was rather amusing when he saw the giant pterosaur. Even walking on all fours, it stood as tall as an adult male giraffe when fully grown. Despite this, it was able to fly very well. It craned its neck down, tilting its head to get a better look at Balthier.

_"Hmm, who might you be, young one", _Coatlus questioned, obviously female.

_"My name is Balthier, madame",_ Balthier greeted, _"And what might your name be"?_

_ "Back before I was revived, I was known Grace", _Coatlus replied.

_"It is a pleasure to meet you Grace", _Balthier said, _"Would you care to be my battle partner"?_

_ "I'd be happy to help a gentleman such as yourself",_ Grace replied. She then reverted to her medal form, which landed in Balthier's hand.

….

(Ok, this is getting super fucking boring, so I'm speeding it up)

Sora was next, getting a 78% on his fossil, which was revived into an Aeros. Aeros was confused at first, and almost attacked him. However, it was quickly calmed, and allowed Sora to be its master.

Edward was after him, and got a 100%, which was very surprising. His fossil turned out to be an S-raptor, who immediately liked him.

Alphonse was next, getting a 100% just like his brother. His fossil was revived into a Pelto, who, while very lethargic, decided to fight alongside him.

Hope was next, and got a 97% on his fossil. His fossil was revived into an Argento, whose size awed everyone in the room.

"Argento is the second largest Vivosaur we currently have data on", I explained, "The largest is its super-evolved form, Shenliu. This one is your age Hope, no wonder it likes you".

Roy was next, getting a 97% on his fossil. It was revived into a Berto, which was just as arrogant and cunning as he was.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that you two were twins", Edward commented.

Riku was next, getting a 99% on his fossil. It was revived into a Krypto, who didn't really talk a lot.

Kairi went after him, getting a 100% on her fossil. It was revived into an Oloro, who treated Kairi like a member of her herd, nudging her and being protective of her.

Tifa was next, getting a 93% on her fossil. It was revived into a Paraloph, who apparently enjoyed fist fighting as much as she did.

Vincent went after her, getting a 100% on his fossil. It was revived into a Breme. Apparently, the creature was very mischievous. Vincent decided to name it Grimiore, which apparently pleased the Breme.

Cloud went next, getting a 95% on his fossil. However, I became concerned when the machine told us what it was.

_"Giganto skull, 95%"._

"Ok, maybe this one isn't a good one for you to use", I said, "Giganto are very difficult to keep under control. Even veteran fighters have trouble dealing with them".

"Cloud has been through a lot", Tifa explained, "I think he can handle it".

"Alright then", I replied, "Go ahead Cloud".

The Giganto was revived, and like I expected, it became violent. I quickly called out Sky Spire to subdue it, which he did easily.

"You see what I mean", I said, "They are very aggressive, even more so than a T-Rex or Spino. Are you sure you want to keep it Cloud"?

"Yes, I'm sure", he replied, "It deserves a chance".

"Alright, Sky Spire, let it go", I commanded.

Sky Spire removed his foot and returned to his medal. The Giganto stood up and growled at Cloud. Cloud didn't even flinch at this.

_"Why are you so upset", _Cloud questioned.

_"You think you can control me. Think again, mammal", _it hissed in a clearly feminine voice.

_"I'm not trying to control you",_ Cloud said, _"I want to work with you, for you to be my fighting partner"._

_ "Your partner? Like a pack mate",_ She questioned.

_"Yes", _Cloud responded, _"We work together, we fight together, and we watch each other's backs"._

_ "Very well, We will be partners",_ Giganto said, _"I am Long Tooth, who are you"?_

_ "Cloud Strife",_ Cloud replied.

Long Tooth reverted to her medal form, which Cloud caught.

After him was Basch, who got a 100% on his fossil. It was revived into an Onyx, who apparently was very noble, and got along with Basch very well.

Ashe went next, getting a 99% on her fossil. It was revived into a Pachy, who was surprisingly calm for a pachycephalosaur.

Lightning went after her, getting a 100% on her fossil. It was revived into a Carno, who was very strong willed and enjoyed fighting.

Snow went next, getting an 88% on his fossil. It was revived into a Jiango, who apparently was very laid back.

Fang went after him, getting an 89% on her fossil. It was revived into an Einio, who was very gruff.

Iris went next, getting a 96% on her fossil. It was revived into a Nytco, who Iris thought was very cute.

Finally, Cilan went last, although he was not upset whatsoever about it. He got a 100% on his fossil, which was revived into a Dilopho. Cilan grinned and greeted his new partner, who happily became his partner.

"Alright, now that everyone has a vivosaur, it is time to go over what you guys came here for, the battles", I said.

…

**S.L of Orre: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed chapter 3, and I am very sorry if it got redundant towards the end. But everyone needed a vivosaur, and I wanted you guys to know which ones they got. I hope you guys like the ones I gave them, and don't be upset that no one got a T-Rex or Spino. I'm not giving any of them one of those yet because they are a bitch to train. I know, I have Despino on my main team, and training Spino is very difficult for beginners. And giving a newbie T-Rex? That's an even worse idea. I can tell you from experience T-Rex is very difficult to master if you are just starting out, mostly due to its skills having very high FP costs. Anyways, next chapter they learn how to Fossil battle, so I hope you guys stay tuned. See ya next time!**


	4. Let the Battles Begin

**S.L of Orre: Hello ladies, gents and dinosaurs. Welcome back to ZT, New tournament. I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, even though it did get very repetitive. For that I apologize. I do hope you guys enjoyed the vivosaurs I chose for everyone. I know that there are a few that are very obvious, like Vincent getting Breme (He was originally going to get an Andrarch named Cerberus), or Balthier getting Coatlus (He was originally going to get a male Ptera). Now we get to see how they handle themselves in a fossil battle. I own nothing but Zilla and any other Ocs I decide to add, and as always, enjoy.**

…

"This ladies and gentlemen is the common room", I explained showing them around the room in front of the stadium doorway, "Participants in the tournament are free to hang out in here while they wait for their turns to battle. There's a lot of books about fighting in here, but I think you guys would be better with some firsthand experience".

I then lead them out into the stadium, which they were awestruck by.

"The reason these stadiums are so large is because most battles are 3 on 3, and with so many giant vivosaurs, we need as big of a stadium as we can get", I explained, "Of course, I'll be showing you guys how to fight 1 on 1 for now".

I pulled out a dino medal and walked over to one side of the stadium.

"So, who wants to volunteer", I shouted.

"I'll do it", Yuffie shouted, running to take her place on the other side of the arena.

"Alright, let's begin", I said throwing the dino medal, "Shake 'em up Lexo".

"Go get 'em Ryu", Yuffie shouted, throwing her medal.

The two medals collided, releasing the two vivosaurs. Ryu hissed at the Lexo, who just bellowed back and swished its razor sharp tail.

"First things first; your vivosaur needs FP, or Fossil Points, in order to attack", I explained, "FP is charged each turn, with more being charged up the higher rank a fighter is. Each Vivosaur can only attack once per turn, and the first move goes to the faster team".

"Okay, Ryu is definitely faster, but how do I know what moves he can use", Yuffie questioned.

"You got one of those Paleopagers when you got here, right", I questioned. Yuffie nodded.

"You can use that to check what skill your vivosaur currently has", I explained.

"Dang it", Yuffie hissed, "I don't have enough FP to have Ryu attack".

"Then you'll have to skip your turn", I replied. She did so.

"Alright, I've got enough FP, so let's dish out some damage. Lexo, use Poison Tail", I commanded.

Lexo bellowed and barreled towards the Nychus, his tail whipping behind him. He then spun and struck before Ryu could dodge, nailing him with his venomous tail spikes. He trotted back to his starting place, leaving a poisoned Nychus and a very shocked Yuffie.

"Ryu, are you okay", Yuffie shouted worriedly.

"He's been poisoned", I explained, "But don't worry. After your next turn, the poison will go away".

"Alright Ryu, strike back with Nychus Claw", Yuffie commanded.

Ryu dashed forward and struck Lexo right in the face with his sharp front claws. Lexo then bellowed and struck Ryu with his sharp tail, knocking the Deinonychus back.

"Certain vivosaurs have special abilities", I explained, "Lexo has Auto Counter, allowing him to strike back automatically whenever he's hit. Now for your next lesson. Lexo, move to the SZ", I commanded.

Lexo trotted back a few feet, taking up a more defensive stance.

"Now use Poison Tail", I commanded.

Lexo came barreling at Ryu again, this time striking with more force than before. Ryu was slammed into a wall, leaving a small crater. The fire vivosaur then reverted back into his medal, while Lexo bellowed victoriously.

"How did you-", Yuffie gasped.

"Fossil Battles are fought rotation style, and some vivosaurs are stronger attack from mid or long range. Your Nychus was actually very effective against my Lexo, being both a fire elemental and attacking from the front of the AZ. However, the poison and Lexo attacking from the SZ left Nychus at a huge disadvantage", I explained.

"Wait, so Nychus being fire is good against Lexo", Yuffie questioned.

"Yes. You see, there are 5 elemental types; fire, earth, air, water and neutral. Fire is strong against earth, earth is strong against air, air is strong against water, and water is strong against fire. Neutral has no type advantages, but also has no type disadvantages", I explained.

"Man Zilla, you are really good at this aren't you", Yuffie said, "Then again, you are the champion, so I shouldn't be too surprised".

Lexo then returned to his medal, which I placed inside the VMM.

"Alright, class dismissed", I said jokingly, "You guys should head over to the fossil lawn. We have special housing for you there".

…

"Not bad at all", Balthier commented, "At first I thought you guys were going to make us stay in tents, but I didn't expect this".

He was referring to the collapsible, yet extremely sturdy bungalows that had been set up.

"Yes, well we try to make sure everyone is comfortable here", I explained, "And these houses all have running water, indoor plumbing and working electricity".

"Awesome", Sora said excitedly.

"If you guys need groceries or anything, the Fossil Guild will be able to supply you with them", I explained.

After everyone was assigned their bungalows, each housing 3 people, I left to check on the preparations for the tournament. I caught site of 3 faces I hadn't seen in a while, and went over to say hello.

"Cole, Lester, Lola", I greeted, "How are you three doing"?

"We're doing groovy", Lola replied, "Joe's having us help with the tournament".

"Very nice", I said, "Although, there is something that has been bothering me lately".

"What is it", Cole questioned.

"I'm sure you've noticed all the shipments of supplies we've been getting right", I asked. The trio nodded.

"Well, I was out at the Cranial Island harbor, and I noticed a strange ship docked at one of the piers", I explained, "It didn't look like a delivery ship, and it wasn't carrying any fighters to my knowledge. Do you guys think you and the staff could look into it"?

"We'll get right on it", Cole said.

"Thanks guys", I replied.

…

The next morning I awoke to the sound of roaring coming from the campsite. I quickly leapt out of bed, grabbed my main team's medals, and raced over to the campgrounds. When I got there, I was greeted by the site of Sora's Aeros and Cloud's Giganto fighting. They snapped and roared, slamming into each other with as much force as they could.

"ENOUGH OF THIS", I shouted angrily, calling out Ironside (Salto) and Sky Spire (Spinax). They quickly subdued the fighting theropods, keeping them from destroying anything.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED", I yelled at the boys, who gulped nervously.

"We don't know honestly", Sora said, "We just woke up to them freely roaming and fighting".

I sighed and handed the boys their medals.

"Try to keep them away from each other, okay", I said.

"Will do", Cloud replied.

"I assume everyone is awake now", I asked, "Considering I could hear you vivosaurs halfway across the island".

"Yeah, they probably are awake", Sora said, shrugging sheepishly.

"Alright, get ready and have everyone meet at the town square", I said.

…..

About 2 hours later, everyone was gathered in the town square. Many were eager, others just seemed bored.

"So, why did you call us down here", Vaan asked.

"Because the original champion, Joe Wildwest, has an important announcement to make", I replied.

Just then, one of the Mammoth Visions flew overhead, stopping to hover just in front of us. It switched on, and we were graced by the former champion, Joe Wildwest.

"Howdy ya'll", Joe's voice boomed, "Hope you're enjoying the park so far. My name is Joe Wildwest, the owner of this here park and former champion. I hope you all are getting along well here. The staff work hard day 'n night to make sure everything runs smoothly. Now then, I'd say it's time for this tournament to begin, but before we get started, I wanna give a special shout out to the one who made this tournament a possibility. I'm talking 'bout our current champ, Zilla. 2 years ago, she and her friends participated in the first ever Caliosteo Cup. Unfortunately, the one holding the tournament was an evil body snatching sorcerer named Zongazonga. That feller took my body as his own, and Zilla worked her hide off to get it back for me. Even when all hope seemed lost, she stood strong, and fought against Zongazonga and his army of undead vivosaurs with all of her might. It may seem impossible, but she did it, she beat Zongazonga and saved the world yet again. I'd say this was even more impressive than when she battled and defeated the planet eatin' monster, Guhnash. She's put her heart and soul into fighting to protect us, and for that, we thank her".

I was silent, only allowing myself a small smile.

_"Man, that Joe", _I thought happily, although slightly annoyed.

"Anyways, I hereby announce that the tournament has begun", Joe boomed, "Good luck to all of ya".

The crowd cheered happily, and many people were literally jumping with joy. I shook my head lightly and walked down towards Treasure Lake, knowing that was where all of the fighters would be heading. Once I got there, all of the fighters flooded the area, whipping out their sonars and digging up their fossil rocks. I noticed that the new arrivals were there, although they seemed unsure as to how to use their sonars.

"You guys need help", I asked, walking over to them.

"How come you didn't tell us you saved the planet from a planet eating monster and an evil sorcerer", they questioned.

"Typically, I don't like to brag", I replied, "Now then, see that red button on your sonars? Press it. A grid should show up, along with small green dots. These indicate nearby buried fossil rocks. When one shows up, walk over to where it is buried, then dig it up with your pickaxe. The fossils are then shrunk and placed inside of your fossil cases. Did you get all that"?

They nodded.

"Good, now get to it. You'll never get anywhere with just one vivosaur", I said, "Strengthen your team, form bonds between you and your vivosaurs. A well bonded team is a strong one".

I then strode off down to the lakeside, casually digging up fossils as I went. A few people challenged me, but I easily won against them. I was about to dig up another fossil, when a familiar voice rang out.

"ZILLA", I heard Todd shout. I turned and saw him running over, Pauleen and Rupert following behind.

"Hey guys", I greeted, "You all getting ready for the tournament too"?

"Yeah, too bad you didn't enter", Todd replied, "I was really hoping for a rematch".

"We can battle any other time", I said, "So, the newbies are getting along with their vivosaurs really well. But I do have a few concerns".

"What", they asked.

"For one, Sora's Aeros", I said, "That thing, along with Cloud's Giganto, are extremely violent, and I caught then fighting this morning. Good thing I subdued them when I did".

"Wait a minute! A newbie got a Giganto", Pauleen gasped, "You know how diga-dangerous they are"!

"I didn't realize it was a Giganto until it was cleaned", I explained, "I warned Cloud how dangerous Giganto were, yet he was more than willing to take the risk. We revived it, and it had to be subdued by Sky Spire. Eventually it accepted Cloud, but its little skirmish with Sora's Aeros has me worried".

"Well, if anything happens, we'll be there to stop it", Rupert said.

"That's good", I sighed, "Aright then, I'm heading back into town. Keep an eye on them, okay"?

"Will diga-do", Pauleen replied.

…..

**S.L of Orre: Man, I'm pumping out chapters like a madman, or madwoman in my case. I've never been this motivated. I think it's because it is a freeworld type story, where I have control over the plot. That's what makes difficult, you have to go by a plot that is almost always set in stone, making it boring after a while. Of course, I will try to get back into writing Omega Fantasy and Pokemon vs Fossil Fighters. Oh yeah, shout out to Aubrie1234, who has recently followed me and this story. You rock Aubrie, best of luck to you. Anyways, it's late, so I've got to get ready for bed. I've got school tomorrow. Enjoy the story, stay awesome, and as always, see ya next time!**


	5. Round 1, Part 1

**S.L of Orre: Hello ladies, gents and dinosaurs. Welcome back to ZT, New Tournament. Now, I've been doing some thinking, and I've realized if I want a lot of in depth fighting, especially early on, the chapters will have to be a lot longer, and there will have to be more of them. Also, I did some math for how many people were in the Caliosteo cup, and if my calculation is correct, there are a shit ton of people that were in it. So far, I haven't got the exact number of people, because math hurts my brain and trying to make this even without there being 3 people left instead of 2 for the final round is very difficult. Basically, it will function the same way the Caliosteo cup did, every time a round is finished, a new dig site is unlocked. And yes, that does play a part in the math. No, Zilla won't be in the tournament, considering how OP my team is. Anyways, as always I own nothing except for Zilla and any other OCs I add, hope you enjoy.**

…**..**

(3rd person pov)…

"Alright, I've found my first fossil", Sora said cheerfully, placing the new fossil rock in his fossil case, "I wonder what kind of Vivosaurs we'll get from here"?

His sonar pinged again, locating another fossil right nearby. Sora quickly went to dig it up, but another fighter was also after it.

"Hey kid, let's battle", the boy said, "The winner keeps the fossil".

"You're on", Sora replied, readying Aeros's medal.

The two leapt back and their medals, unleashing their vivosaurs. Sora's Aeros roared loudly, and its challenge was met by the other boy's Tricera.

"Tricera, use running smash", the boy commanded.

Tricera bellowed and charged forward, ramming his horns and frill into Aero's underside. The theropod skidded back, but was quick to recover.

_"That all you got", _Aeros taunted, giving the ceratopsian a toothy grin.

"Alright Aeros, use wind blast", Sora commanded.

Aeros reared back and roared, unleashing a massive wind gust that spread out in all directions. Tricera was unable to evade in time, and took the brunt of the attack. The water type vivosaur let out a weak grumble before dissolving back into its medal. Aeros let out a victory roar before he too returned to his dino medal. Sora caught the medal happily, while the other boy hung his head.

"Drat, I lost", he sighed angrily, "But don't get over confident. I'll beat you next time".

The boy then ran off, leaving Sora to claim the new fossil. His new fossil was a water type one, which he quickly placed inside of his fossil case.

"Now then, let's see if we can find you some new parts Aeros", Sora said.

Aeros rumbled happily from within his medal.

…

"So Lightning, have you found any fossils", Fang questioned, walking alongside her pink-haired friend. Her Einio was out with her, ambling along.

"A few", Lightning replied, "I was challenged to fights for most of them, but the fighters here aren't even worth my time".

"Hey, Lighting", Snow shouted, running over to them.

"What is it", Lightning asked coldly.

"Check it out", Snow said, showing her a new dino medal, "I got a new Vivosaur. It's called a Proto".

Snow threw the medal, releasing the primitive ceratopsian. It was small, not even coming up to his waist. It lacked a large frill or horns, but still had a crushing beak. It snorted and looked up at its new master, before turning its attention to his friends.

"Not much to look at", Lightning remarked.

Proto looked offended and began pawing the ground, snorting a warning at the pink haired girl.

"Easy, she didn't mean it", Snow said, trying to calm down his new vivosaur.

"Well I'll be, it really is a Proto", a new voice cut in.

The group turned to see a young male with sandy-blond hair walking over to them. His hair was slicked back, but has spikes on the back that pointed down. He had on a dark, forest green explorer's vest with a tan undershirt, forest green cargo pants, and dark brown hiking boots with black laces. His eyes were a strange copper color, and were shining with glee.

"Been awhile since I've seen a Proto", he said, "Where'd ya find it"?

"Uh, in the northwest section of the lake", Snow explained, "Are you competing in the tournament too"?

"You betcha", the boy replied, "It'll be my first tournament, so I hope I do well. By the way, I'm Jared".

"Nice to meet you Jared, I'm Snow, and these are my friends Lightning and Fang. Hope should be around here somewhere", Snow said.

"Nice to meet y'all", Jared said, "So, are you guys new here too"?

"Yeah", Snow replied, "We've never even been in a fossil battle before, let alone entered a tournament".

"Well, I could train with you guys", Jared offered, "I've had some fossil fighting experience".

"Sweet", Snow said, "Say, what's say you and I have a 1 on 1 battle"?

"Honestly Snow, do you really think everyone is going to be your friend", Lightning sighed.

"Oh lighten up, will you", Fang said, "Besides, I saw how you weren't paying much attention in the lecture Zilla gave us. It'll be good if you watch them battle".

"Alright, on 1, we begin", Jared said.

"3".

Both of them got back to make room for the vivosaurs.

"2".

Both readied their dino medals.

"1, GO"!

Both threw their medals. Snow chose Jiango, while Jared sent out a Tsintao. Jiango and Tsintao bellowed at each other in an act of intimidation. The boys checked their Paleopagers for who had the first move; it was Jared and Tsintao.

"Tsintao, use Spinning Punch", Jared commanded.

Tsintao whirled its arms randomly while keeping its head pulled back, striking Jiango right in the face.

"Was that an attack, or Tsintao just freaking out", Snow taunted as Jared ended his turn, "We'll show you a real attack. Jiango, use spike tail".

Jiango barreled forward before spinning quickly and striking Tsintao with its spiked tail. Tsintao recoiled from the blow, but was quick to recover.

"Use spinning punch again", Jared commanded.

Tsintao's flailing arms struck Jiango again, whose auto counter allowed it to retaliate.

"Jiango, move to the SZ, then use spike tail again", Snow commanded.

Jiango moved back, and then charged again, striking Tsintao's underbelly with its tail spikes.

"Tsintao, time to get serious", Jared said, "Use Valiant Tackle".

Tsintao came barreling forward, lowering its head and slamming into Jiango. Jiango was sent flying and came crashing down on its side. Jiango gave one more weak groan before dissolving into its medal.

"Not bad", Jared said, catching Tsintao's medal as it bounced back to him.

"Yeah, but I still got a lot more to learn", Snow said, picking up Jiango's medal.

"Well, good luck to you guys", Jared said before turning to go find more fossils.

…..

_"Revival complete. Goyle has been restored"_

The doors to the machine opened, revealing to Ash his second vivosaur. It was an air type like Igua as well as an herbivore, but the similarities ended there. Unlike Igua, who was fleet of foot, Goyle was stout and low to the ground. Its dark purple-grey skin was covered in giant spikes and plates, and its tail was shaped like a double sided axe. It let out a sleepy grumble and shook itself.

"Hi there Goyle, I'm Ash", Ash said to it.

The ankylosaur yawned and shook again. It gave Ash a curious look before going into its medal, showing it had accepted Ash as its master. Ash then exited the fossil center, and had to quickly duck as a blue blur flew past his head. He looked up and saw a small pterosaur with a massive head crest, similar to Iris's Nycto, flying overhead. It then dove down and struck a small, brightly colored pachycephalosaur with its beak. Ash then realized that the two belonged to a pair of fighters, who had them engaged in a battle.

"Don't let that puny pterosaur beat you Goyo", the owner of the dome head shouted, "Use rock head"!

The Goyo lunged upward and struck the passing pterosaur in the gut with its domed skull. The pterosaur wobbled in midair and was forced to land for a moment.

"Don't back down Thalasso", the pterosaur's owner shouted, "Use spiral wing"!

Thalasso quickly jumped and flapped its wings to get airborne. It then flew down quickly in a spiral, aiming to injure the Goyo using its sharp wingtips. However, Goy saw this coming and quickly jumped to the side, causing Thalasso to crash into the ground.

"Finish it with rock head", Goyo's owner commanded.

Goyo leapt up and slammed its head down into Thalasso's backside, causing the pterosaur to squawk loudly. It then dissolved back into its medal, along with the victorious Goyo.

"That was so cool", Ash said. Pikachu nodded in agreement.

…

It was then that everyone received a message on their paleopagers, alerting them to the tournament that would be starting after lunch time. Everyone was told their respective opponents, and to make sure to be prepared.

…

"So, our matchups have been decided", Ash thought, "I can't wait! I hope our opponent is really strong".

_"Don't get cocky", _Goyle snuffed, _"If our opponent is too strong, we won't stand a chance. And there may be a few veteran fighters here"._

_ "Yeah, but it's no fun if it isn't a challenge", _Igua said.

"Come on guys, I bet Cilan is going to make us an awesome lunch", Ash said, heading to where the bungalows were set up.

….

Meanwhile…

"Man, those new guys are weird", Jared said, strolling back to his bungalow, "I mean, have you seen how they dress"?

_"They are different", _Tsintao remarked, _"But look how Zilla dresses"._

"She's the champ though", Jared replied, "Besides, she doesn't wear armor, and I think one of those girls had a weapon with her. But what caught my interest the most was that Zilla herself taught them".

"About time you got back", a female voice called out.

Jared looked up and saw a green haired girl standing outside his bungalow, a Lagia by her side. She wore a gold cheongsam underneath a black explorer's vest, black shorts with pockets on the sides, black and gold sandals, and a golden feather that was pinned in her hair by a bobby pin. Her orange eyes were dull with boredom.

"I still don't know why you came with us Mei", Jared said, "You aren't even entering the tournament, so why not just stay back at the base".

"I came to keep you from getting into trouble Jared", Mei said walking inside the bungalow, her Lagia following behind her.

"Oh come on Mei. I don't get into trouble that much", Jared complained.

Mei glared back at him, her orange eyes flashing dangerously.

"Alright, maybe I do on occasions", Jared said.

Mei sighed as she slumped down on one of the comfy armchairs. It was going to be a rough time watching Jared without backup. He was bound to get into some kind of trouble, she just knew it.

…

**S.L of Orre: And thus, another chapter concludes. Did you guys enjoy it? I was originally going to put all of the characters getting to see more of the island in this, but that would take too long. Also, for those eagerly awaiting Fossil Fighters Frontier, the release date has been confirmed. The game will release in the U.S on March 20****th****. Not only that, but I have determine the identity of a new vivosaur. While browsing a message board, I found a message from someone who has been able to translate the Japanese trailer and the vivosaurs shown in it. The new one I speak of is a feathered water type, very much like Alectro, and goes by the name of Yuty, which is short for Yutyrannus. So now you guys get your very own fluffy tyrannosaur ****. Anyways, more information to come in the future, see ya'll next time!**


End file.
